The Journey across Laine
by Rebel Checkmate
Summary: History has repeated itself, and Team Comet has taken over the region of Laine. Now it's up to Zakkura and her friends Yuouji, Kazuma, and Yuuki to help bring down this organization. Along the way, her bond with Kazuma strengthens, and she falls in love. Can she manage that and still take down Team Comet?


**OC'S! Yes, I am using my OC's. These are my main OC's that I use a lot, so their profile may or may not go on my bio. But anyway, I pretty much own most rights to this story, except Pokémon. If you have any questions on how these characters look like, go to my bio. There's a spot for them somewhere around there. Sometime when I get my fatass off my bed.  
**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Long, long ago, an evil force was awoken, and a new ruler was born. This ruler was harsh and cruel, and sent the Capitol into ruin. This new ruler made everyone wear torn-up old clothing, and had them do dirty work. It was a hard time in the History of Laine._

_That is, until four elements, four heroes, awoke. The battle against the ruler and the heroes was rough, and frankly hard. But they managed to kick the ruler out, and Laine was brought back to peace after a thousand years._

_As time passed, the region of Laine progressed and advanced in technology, and became the most advanced region known. Cures for Alzheimer's, cancer, and sickle genetics disease have been discovered, and many advances in other things as well. This is what the people of Laine call their Golden Age._

_However, about three hundred years after all these advances, an evil organization, by the name of Team Comet, have taken over and ruled over the region, repeating Laine's history again._

_But... Will these four heroes rise up and over throw this organization and bring back Laine's lost peace?_

* * *

"Are you seriously taking _this _long, Zakkura?!" Growled a brunette girl, banging on her door desperately. "We don't got all damn day!"

"I-I'm coming, just let me fix my hair, Yuouji!" Zakkura squeaked, brushing her hair rapidly.

"Hurry up, will ya?! Kazuma and Yuuki are waiting for us at Professor Satsune's Lab!"

"KAZUMA?!" The purple-haired gal rushed out of her room, and was now dragging Yuouji out the door. "Let's go!"

* * *

Two boys looked at the panting girls.

"It's about time you two showed up." Kazuma implied.

"Yeah, what gives?" asked Yuuki.

"It was all Zakkura's fault. She HAD to spend so much time on that purple mess that you call hair!"

"B-Be quiet! That's enough out of you! Anyway, let's not waste anymore time talking and go up to meet Professor Satsune!"

The foursome went up the elevator after pressing a specific button. They hadn't ever met the professor (probably because of Team Comet), so they were at least curious. Heck, they didn't even know if it was a woman or a man! Although by the sounds of it, it sounded more like a woman. They had leached 32B, the professor's lab, in about two minutes.

"Greetings. I've been expecting you four." A voice said, all of them unaware of where the voice was coming from, and whose lips it had spoke from. Zakkura was obviously scared, jumping in her best friends arms in fear. "Who's there?!" Yuuki sort-of yelled, wanting the speaker to show him or herself.

A black leather chair turned around, to reveal a body. Yes, the body was alive, but the face was shut out from view. A sharp snapped was heard, and a light suddenly turned on, revealing a woman in a lab coat. She had thin, black hair, collected at her shoulders, and thin lips pursing into nothing. Her expression was completely emotionless. She got up, revealing that she was rather tall. Yuouji lowered Zakkura down, now that she wasn't as scared as she was anymore. "Who are you?" Kazuma asked.

"Satsune. Professor Satsune. As you should know, we are currently under the force of an organization that goes by the name of Team Comet." She pressed a button, igniting a 3-D holographic hologram of Team Comet's logo. "This is Team Comet's logo. It's what they wear to make sure everyone knows who they are, and not to mess with them." She then swiped a small remote, and pressed another button, changing the picture. "This is where most of Team Comet's power is; where most people are miserable. The darker shaded areas are where most of their power is." She pressed another button, the screen showing a picture of a zoomed-in area with a red dot. "This is where we are currently standing. Fortunately for us, we are in a place where we aren't completely under their control." Pressing a different button, the hologram showed a very dark shaded area with a red star in the middle. "This is their core. It's where everything is monitored, or better understood as the Capitol-"

"Okay, shut the hell up for a sec, Satsu-whatever. Why the hell have you ordered us to come he-" Yuuki interrupted, but was interrupted by the professor. She had him up against the wall, her hands putting him down. "You, shut up and be quiet. I'm not done explaining." Satsune threatened, though her tone and voice not changing. She let him go, which made the raven-haired boy fall down to the hard, polished marble floor.

"As I was saying, this area is the Capitol. If this is taken down, then Team Comet's power is sapped away." Turning off the hologram, she snapped, causing the lights to turn. "Now, I bet you're all wondering why I have asked you to come here. The reason why... Is because you four are the chosen heroes."

"Chosen heroes?" Yuouji asked, rhetorically.

"What's that?" asked the purple-haired girl.

"The chosen ones to bring down this organization. I do not know how they are chosen, but you four must go on a perilous journey afar and bring down this organization, and bring back the lost peace Laine once had."

She gave them a moment to let this all sink in.

"Now, I know you're still young, and possibly terrified. But listen. I am here to help you with this mission. I have been asked to assist you in any way possible. Here, come along with me." The foursome looked at each other, then walked deeper into the lab as instructed to do so. She opened a capsule, containing four PokéBalls.

"These are your Starter Pokémon. They have been specifically trained to protect and fight with you. You may choose any Pokémon you wish. Your choices are Togekiss, Absol, Mightyena, and Lucario." She stepped aside, letting the teens choose which Pokémon they get to choose.

Yuouji went first. "I'll choose Lucario. I'll name him Auro."

Zakkura motioned Kazuma or Yuuki to go second, but they shook their heads. "Ladies first." Zakkura walked up to the device, and chose Togekiss. "I'll name you Kisu."

Yuuki went and grabbed Absol's PokéBall. "His name will be Nightlock." And lastly, Kazuma chose the only Pokémon left; Mightyena. "And I'll call him Orilo."

"Good, I'm quite pleased you all chose a Pokémon without fighting for it. Now, now that you four all have your Pokémon, I must give you a few more items before you set off into Laine." Grabbing some items from her desk behind her, the foursome looked at their new Pokémon. "These are Holo Casters. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me." She gave everyone the device. "And take this map too. I dotted the areas you should consider taking down first for you already."

Zakkura took the somewhat large device. "Um, where do we carry our things? We don't have any bags..."

"Again, look behind you. There are several bags you can choose from."

Kazuma hesitated no time in taking the sling bag in the corner of the table. Yuuki chose a simple backpack. Yuouji grabbed the side-packer, and Zakkura managed to get a purse-looking hand bag.

"Good, I believe you are all set. Remember, if you face danger or fear, you have each other, and your Pokémon. Don't run away. Ever. Must I repeat this?" Satsune asked. "I think we're good, Professor Satsune," Yuouji spoke.

"You're ready. The exit is that way. Don't hesitate to call me if you need any assistance."

"Bye, Professor Satsune!" Zakkura waved, entering the elevator with Yuouji, Kazuma, and Yuuki.

"Good bye." She did not wave back, but looked at the window on the opposite side of the elevator. The only light emitting from it was the dreary sky out there. "I wonder just how cautious those kids will be..." She spoke to herself, then returned to her desk where she was once.

* * *

Yuouji yawned, it was nighttime. "Guys, we've been wandering for hours, and we still haven't found a way to get to Akara Town."

"I know..." Yuuki groaned. "Where will we even sleep? Rokan Village is four miles away from here."

"We can't just sleep on the ground. Chances are we'll get sick." Kazuma pointed out.

Zakkura had an idea. "I know! Why don't we contact the professor!"

"Haha, no. I don't think so, Zakkura." Yuuki said seriously.

"Well, you're just scared because she threw you on a wall. And besides, she said so herself. Call her whenever we need help!"

Yuouji jumped down from the branch she was resting on, and got out her Holo Caster from her side-packer. "That's actually a good idea, Zakkura. Thing is, I doubt none of us know how to use one."

Kazuma actually did know how. He took out his from the pack he had chosen, and pressed Satsune's image. "Guys, it's calling. Get over here." Yuouji looked over his shoulder, while Yuuki was right next to him. Zakkura walked towards the brown-haired boy.

"Yes, can I help you?" A voice spoke, shaking all of them up, except for Kazuma.

"Yeah, we're literally in the middle of no where, and no where near Akara Town. Where do we sleep?" Yuuki asked flatly.

"I thought that might be the issue. There's a house about a mile north from where you are currently standing. It is abandoned, but many trainers go to it for rest. Use it to your advantage. Call me whenever you are in need of my assistance." _Click_. She hung up.

"I think I might know what house she's talking about. Although..." Yuouji's voice trailed off. "Where exactly is north?"

"Maybe there's something in our bags." Yuuki suggested.

"I got nothing in there, I checked," said Yuouji.

"And same here. I looked to see if anything was inside when we were walking, and there's nothing." Kazuma reported.

Zakkura looked through her handbag. Pulling and holding out in triumph, she exclaimed. "I found a compass, guys! I found a compass!"

"Gimme that!" Yuouji swiped the yellow device from the younger girl. "North's that way!" She said, marching to here the compass pointed. Yuuki shrugged his shoulders, and followed her.

Zakkura was about to go, but tripped on something. "Ow..."

Kazuma offered his hand out. "You okay, Zakkura?"

The maroon-haired girl blushed, taking his hand. "Y-Yeah, let's catch up to the others..."

The maroon-haired girl walked alongside the brown-haired one. Her transparent eyes seemed scared and full of fear, while the blue pair was seemingly emotionless.

"GUYS I THINK I FOUND THE HOUSE!" Yuouji shouted happily, jumping around in circles. "Let's go inside!"

The remaining three people went inside the house. There was no one inside. Kazuma closed the creaky door behind him.

The house was only two rooms, the second one being the bathroom. The rest was pretty much a gigantic room. There was a stove in the upper right corner, with a table, a few chairs, a sink, and a cupboard. To the back middle of the room, was a fire place made of bricks. To the upper left corner was a neatly stacked pile of cut-up logs. To their left, was two king-sized beds neatly done. And to their right, was a worn-out couch and some lounge chairs.

"I wonder who lived here before.." Yuuki asked himself.

"They sure did leave a bunch of furniture..." Yuouji pointed out.

"Well, guys, we should get to sleep." Zakkura suggested.

"One problem. There's only two beds." Kazuma said.

"No problem!" Said Yuouji. "Kazuma and Yuuki sleep in one bed, and me and Zakkura sleep in the other."

"Hell no. I am _**not** _sleeping in the same bed with Kazuma."

"And no offense Yuouji, but you... crush me when I sleep..."

"Fine! Then you and Yuuki get one bed, and Kazuma and I get the other!"

"I don't really care." Kazuma yawned.

"Me neither. Let's get to bed, Yuuki..."

* * *

**And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed. This took me like about two days to write. For one, I had a really bad writers' block, and two, it took me forever to find my OC's again, mainly because I used them on a project for my dearest friend. I had randomly drew a character because I was bored, and I showed him, and he said that she would be the protagonist of his upcoming story, and she became my main OC and yeah. I couldn't get ahold of him for sometime, and I had thrown away my drawing (it sucked anyway). So that took some time, but I managed get it back from him. I'll update my School Work Matchmakers and- Fuck it, I'm changing the name to something else. I don't like the name of the title at all, and will be changing it when I think of a better name. But I will be updating it first before I change the name, just so more ideas can come to mind. Peace.**

Rebel.


End file.
